L'heure des choix
by lumyna
Summary: Nos maraudeurs font leur dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Tous savent qu'une fois sortit, ils seront confontrés aux dangers de l'extérieur. Il leur faudra faire un choix. Ils ont une année pour se décider quel camp choisir...
1. prologue

Coucou tout le monde, alors voilà ma première fic, j'espère que a vous plaira. Je vais essayer de poster la suite dans pas trop longtemps, mais en attendant vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis. Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire et certains personnages, comme Angela, Sélène, Ludovic et encore d'autres

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue :

_Point de vue d'Angela__ Lehn :_

Ah la rentrée…je ne sais quoi en penser, est-ce une bonne chose ou pas ? Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. De plus me dire que c'est ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard me rend un peu nostalgique. Je me demande ce que cette nouvelle et dernière année va apporter de plus, de nouveau. A mon avis pas grand-chose. Sélène, Ludovic et moi seront encore et toujours en perpétuelle querelle avec les maraudeurs. Non pas que je ne les aime pas ou que je désapprouve ce qu'ils font…quoi qu'à la réflexion je ne supporte que modérément leurs blagues puériles envers les serpentards. Je trouve ça d'une débilité profonde.

Par contre il m'arrive de me ranger de leur côté, quand par exemple le groupe de Malfoy s'en prend à un autre élève en l'insultant sur ses origines. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà fini en retenue à cause de bagarre de couloirs.

Mais qui sont donc ses fameux maraudeurs ? Je pensais ne plus avoir besoin de les présenter. Ils sont quatre…enfin à bien y réfléchir je dirais plutôt trois et demi. Je m'explique ; quand on présente ce groupe bien connu à Poudlard, on dit d'eux qu'ils sont beaux, intelligents, marrants et inventifs.

Nous avons James Potter, souvent considéré comme le meneur de la petite bande, il est grand, musclé, a des cheveux noirs de jais perpétuellement en bataille, effet qu'il renforce en passant sans cesse sa main dedans, des yeux noisettes cachés derrière une paire de lunette rondes. Une moue et enfantine est en permanence affiché sur son visage. La plus part des filles de Poudlard se damnerait pour sortir avec lui, mais le jeune homme n'en a après qu'une seule, la belle et intelligente Lily Evans, l'une des rares filles ayant encore un minimum de cervelle et de dignité. En effet elle est l'une des seules filles de l'école qui ne se traîne pas au pied de la petite bande.

Vient ensuite son meilleur ami qu'il considère comme son frère, Sirius Black. Tout aussi grand et musclé que le premier il a une allure plus mystérieuse. Il apparaît comme un bout en train volage. Il à des cheveux noirs mi-long, si je peux dire, qui tombe négligemment devant ses grands yeux bruns foncés. Tout comme James, Sirius à un grand succès au près de la gente féminine, et à l'inverse du premier il ne se prive pas d'en profiter, passant de fille en fille sans aucun scrupule.

Le troisième, considéré comme le côté sage et réfléchi de la bande se nomme Remus Lupin. Egalement grand et musclé, ce jeune homme en a aussi dans la tête. Ses cheveux sont châtains clair et ses yeux sont d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le brun clair et le jaune miel. Il est d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse infinie envers tout le monde. Il sait prendre les décision importante et parfois il refreine les ardeurs de ses meilleurs amis.

Et pour fini, Peter Petigrew, ni grand ni musclé. Il est blond, a des yeux bleus. A côté de ses amis il a l'air perdu, effacé, en retrait. Plutôt timide et influençable il prend les paroles de James pour du pain béni, il lui voue une véritable admiration sans limite. Il est dépourvu de toute imagination et ne fais que suivre les autres. Autant les autres sont très populaire et convoités par les filles, lui n'a que très peu, voir pas du tout de succès avec celle-ci. Beaucoup se demande pourquoi il fait partie des maraudeurs.

Le rapport avec moi ? Je suis dans la même maison, gryffondor et nous sommes dans la même année, je partage d'ailleurs le même dortoir que Lily avec qui je ne parle pas beaucoup.

_Point de vue de Sirius Black :_

Une dernière année à Poudlard, une seule et unique avant la vraie vie. Fini l'insouciante et la sécurité. Dès que j'aurais mis un pied dehors, je sais que ma famille va revenir à la charge avec Lord machin truc, je sais plus trop quoi. Heureusement James, Remus et Peter seront toujours là, je sais que je peux compter sur eux quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais avant ça, il me reste ma septième année et je compte bien en profiter un maximum. Réfléchissons, que pourrais-je changer pour que mon année soit encore meilleure que les autres ? Suivre les conseils de Rumus à propos de Meyzieu, Krogh et Lehn…se ne serait pas marrant et puis après tout ce n'est pas bien méchant, ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette bande cherche à se hisser au rang de maraudeurs.

Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, je ne peux pas vraiment les juger je les connais que très peu en vérité. Tout ce que je peux dire, n'importe quels élèves pourrait en faire autant. Toujours est-il que ses trois élèves et nous sommes très souvent en désaccords, nous n'avons pas le même point de vue, enfin d'après Remus nous sommes simplement tous trop têtu pour nous rendre compte qu'en fait nous pensons exactement la même chose, à peu de chose près ;

Très bien tout ça, mais encore, qui sont-ils ?

Commençons par Angela Lehn, brillante élève de gryffondor, elle est en septième année tout comme nous. Assez grande, elle a des cheveux bruns mi-longs avec des mèches rouges. De grands yeux gris acier qui vous transpercent jusqu'au plus profond de vous. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il m'est impossible de soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes. C'est une fille très différente des autres gryffondors, il est d'ailleurs assez rare de la voir parler avec l'une d'entre elles. Elle passe la majeure partie de son temps avec Sélène Meyzieu et Ludovic Krogh.

Sélène Meyzieu, la source première de notre mésentente, c'est une serptentard également en septième année. Je dois bien avouer que c'est ce qui à créer les tensions, nous, nous sommes laissé aveugler par des idées reçue sur les serpentards et avons mal pris le fait qu'une des notre soit amie avec elle. Mais elle ne reste pas plus avec les élèves de sa maison qu'Angela avec les gryffondors. Niveau physique, elle est de taille moyenne, à une longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés et de grands yeux verts en amende.

Quand à Ludovic Krogh, c'est un serdaigle de septième année. Brillant en cours comme tout les élèves de cette maison. Il est d'une attitude désinvolte inouïe. Il fait partie des plus beau garçon de Poudlard, selon un classement établis par les filles de notre année. Ce n'est donc pas moi qui le dis. Il est grand et bruns, une mèche de cheveux cache en permanence son regard bleu océan.

Ces trois là, sont complètement en marge du reste des élèves, ils se foutent pas mal de l'appartenance de chacun à sa maison. Ils sont complètement à part et ne se mêlent que très peu au autres. Remarquez étant donnée l'alliance qu'ils sont crée entre eux, sans même se soucié de se que leur camarades pouvaient penser ne plait pas à tout le monde, ils n'ont pas que des amis à Poudlard, mais ils ont l'air de ne pas y prêter attention.

Bref, je me demandais si j'allais arrêter de les provoquer cette année, mais je n'en ai pas envie, ce sont des adversaires à notre hauteur alors pourquoi se priver ?

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin :_

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, j'ai été nommé préfet en chef cette année. Ca va faire beaucoup de responsabilités sur mes épaules. Espérons que les trois autres sauront se montrer raisonnables mure. Je n'ai pas envie de couvrir toutes leurs bêtises, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Je me demande qui sera nommée préfète en chef ?

Lily Evans ? La belle rousse de gryffondor aux yeux émeraudes, travailleuse et respectueuse des règlements. Toujours à l'affût du moindre geste ou du moindre faux pas commis par les élèves de notre maison, elle ne supporte pas quand l'un d'entre nous fais perdre des points à la maison.

Lucy Rezek ? La petite serdaigle toujours plongée dans ses bouquins. Plutôt petite et timide, elle à de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Personnellement je ne la voit pas dans se rôle, mais bon sait-on jamais.

Mégane Trenton ? La poufsouffle énergique et toujours de bonne humeur. Grand brune aux yeux verts. On peut la qualifié par tout les adjectifs commencent pas « in » ; insouciante, inconsciente, imprudente, impulsive et j'en passe.

Ou enfin Sélène Meyzieu ? serpentard rebelle et désinvolte, elle a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Je ne sais quoi dire d'elle, je ne la connaît que par nos rencontres quelque peut échauffées.

Je me demande laquelle d'entre elles aura été choisie par Dumbledor pour assurer les responsabilités de préfète en chef et travailler en équipe avec moi.

_Point de vue de Sélène Meyzieu :_

La rentrée de notre 7ème année, et dire que c'est la dernière. Il me semble que la première année était hier. Ca a passé tellement vite. Beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis, j'ai pris confiance, m'apercevant que je n'était pas obligée de suivre le chemin tout tracer par mes parents. Mais s'il n'avait pas été là pour me le montrer j'en serais toujours réduite à écouter sans broncher.

Lui, c'est Sirius Black et oui, même si je ne supporte pas sa manière de nous traités mes amis et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de le respecter profondément. Tout comme moi il est issu d'une longue lignée de sangs purs tournée vers la magie noire. Grâce à lui j'ai pris conscience que je pouvais choisir ma vie moi aussi. Enfin bien sûr il n'est pas au courrant mais ça n'a pas grande importance.

Tout ça pour dire que je ne me réjouis pas de me retrouver hors de Poudlard. Je sais que je devrais faire des choix très importants. Quitter tout ce que j'ai toujours connu pour me ranger du côté de…du bon côté ou suivre mes parents et la plus part des élèves de ma maison. Dans les deux cas j'aurais l'impression de ne pas vraiment être à ma place.

Enfin j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser durant cette année. Et puis il faut que j'en parler avec Angie et Ludo, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils en pensent. Les autres à la limite je me passe de leurs commentaires.

_Point de vue de __Ludovic Krogh :_

Je me demande ce que les filles pensent de tout ce qui se passe dehors. Je pense que Sélène se pose beaucoup de question, pour la plus part des élèves, le choix est vite fais. Je pense que presque tous les gryffondors vont se battre contre le mage noir, que les serpentards finiront mangemorts tandis que chez les serdaigles et les poufsouffles ça dépendra de leur fréquentations et de leur état d'esprit à savoir s'ils sont influençables ou pas, mais je pense que la plus grande partie sera contre les mangemorts.

Quand à moi, je compte rejoindre les forces de Dumbledor je sais déjà qu'Angela en fera autant, mais pour Sélène le choix n'est pas si facile, non pas qu'elle soit influençable mais s'est plutôt qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup le choix, si elle ne suit pas les autres serpentards elle sait qu'elle se fera tuer. Sa famille s'aura de cesse de la traquer pour pouvoir la tuer, elle sera obligée de vivre cachée et c'est bien une chose qu'elle ne veut pas vivre. D'un autre côté elle ne croit pas en toutes ces bêtises sur la supériorité des sangs purs, la preuve, elle reste avec des sang-mêlé.

Je suppose que nous serons amenés à en parler, nous ne pourrons pas toujours faire comme si rien ne se passait dehors, il est temps pour nous de grandir et d'ouvrir les yeux. Un an et nous serons livrés à nous même. Je pense que cette dernière année va être plus calme pour nous…quoi que, certains voudront peut-être profiter des derniers moments loin des problèmes.

Je verrais, une fois que je serais là je pense que notre année ne va pas non plus tourner autours du sujet, nous avons encore des choses à vivre à Poudlard.

_Point de vue de James Potter :_

Plus qu'un an à passer à Poudlard, tout c'est passé tellement vite, je pense que les années là-bas resteront à jamais les meilleures de toute ma vie. J'y ai passé tellement de bons moments et puis j'y ai trouvé des amis fidèles qui seront toujours présents pour moi.

Il me reste un an pour prouver à Lily que je l'aime vraiment, qu'elle n'est pas seulement un jeu pour moi. J'ai beaucoup changé ces dernières années, rien que pour elle mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier. Je pense qu'elle me considère toujours que le garçon immature que j'étais. Mais je vais la convaincre que je suis différent.

#

Au même moment les six adolescents bouclaient leur valise et prenait la direction de la gare pour prendre le poudlard express qui les emmènerait à Poudlard pour leur 7ème et dernière année.

* * *

Alors voilà, une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensé?!

Lumy


	2. Chapter 1: voyage mouvementé

Point de vue d'Angela Lehn :

**Chapitre 1 : ****voyage mouvementé.**

_Point de vue d'Angela__ Lehn :_

Raaaaah je vais être en retard, pourquoi je ne prend jamais l'initiative de faire ma valise le jour d'avant ? L'année passée j'ai bien failli rater le train à cause de ça.

-Angela !

-Oui, oui j'arrive !!

Je saute sur ma malle pour la fermer et descend les escaliers en courant. Will est déjà en bas, près comme toujours. Will s'est mon frère jumeau, on partage une grande complicité et il est peut-être le seul de notre maison à comprendre mon amitié pour Sélène et Ludo. Seulement je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui une fois à Poudlard, je n'aime pas beaucoup ses amis à lui, ils me regardent toujours de haut comme s'ils étaient supérieurs et je ne supporte pas ça.

- Tu ne changeras jamais toi !

Je hausse les épaules.

-Pourquoi changer ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !

Je rigole et sort de la maison en tirant ma grosse malle derrière moi.

-Angie !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête ça !

-Mais de quoi ?

Il soupire alors que j'éclate de rire, je met ma malle dans la voiture et reviens sur mes pas.

-Plus que quelques minutes et tu seras débarrassé de moi.

C'est maintenant lui qui rigole.

-Débarrassé de toi ? Tu rigole, t'es aussi collante qu'une sangsue.

Je lui colle un claque derrière la tête.

-Moi collante ? N'importe quoi, on aura tout vu. Allez viens on va vraiment être en retard si tu continue.

-Si JE continue ? Rappelle moi qui n'a fais ça valise que ce matin ?!

-A-t-on déjà été en retard à cause de ça !

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais ne dis rien et me fixe dans les yeux, quelques minutes passent avant que nous n'éclations de rire. J'avoue que nous sommes rester des grands gamins, on a beau avoir 17 ans on ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver des petites choses insignifiante pour embêter l'autres. C'est un truc qu'on ne peut comprendre que si on a un frère (ou une sœur bien sûr.)

Nous finissons par monter dans la voiture conduite par notre père, il nous dépose à la gare et part pour son travail. Direction le quais 9 ¾.

-Angiiiiiiiie !!

Je sursaute, la voix vient de derrière moi, je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que ma meilleure amie Sélène me saute dessus. Dans ce genre de situation, communément appelé une chute j'ai un fâcheux réflexe : je me rattrape à tout ce qui passe sous ma main. Dans ce cas le bras de mon frère, j'entraîne donc dans ma chute Will et Sélène. Sous la surprise nous avons tout les trois crié et nous sommes retrouvé par terre, moi face au sol ma main sur le ventre de mon jumeau, Sélène étalée sur moi et les jambes emmêlés dans celle de Will. Nous entendons quelqu'un rire, je le reconnaîtrait entre mille, c'est Ludo évidement il ne perd pas une seconde pour immortalisé le moment avec son appareil.

-Alors, on se traîne par terre, j'ai toujours dit que c'était là votre place.

Je me met à trembler de tout mon corps, ce n'est pas de la crainte mais de la colère, je sens Sélène se relevé à grande peine, je la suis dans son mouvement et me retourne pour me retrouver face à Malfoy et ses chiens de garde.

- On ne t'a pas sonné Malfoy !

-De quel droit t'adres…

-Mais tais-toi un peu, y en a marre d'entendre ta voix !

Le blond se retourne vers Sélène furieux.

-Meyzieu, tu es tombé bien trop bas, tu fais honte à notre maison, tu n'es qu'une traîtresse.

Un sourire en coin apparaît sur le visage de ma meilleure amie.

-Bien sure, si refuser de passer par ton lit fais de moi une traîtresse alors je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Malfoy sort sa baguette et le mouvement est rapidement imité par ses toutous.

_Point de vue de Sirius Black :_

Arrivé avec mon charmant frère Regulus, je cherche des yeux mes meilleurs amis, mais parmi toute cette foule je n'y vois pas grand-chose. C'est alors que des cris se font entendre un peu plus loin et qu'une foule se regroupe à quelques mètres de moi. Mon frère franchis la distance en quelques pas rapide et bouscule tout le monde pour arrivé au centre et se poster à côté des membres de sa maison. Je me déplace pour voir qui fais face aux serpentards dès les premières minutes de l'année. Bien sure, j'aurais du m'en douter, Angela Lehn, Sélène Meyzieu et Ludovic Krogh. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

-… ton lit fais de moi une traîtresse alors je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Un mouvement de recul se fait sentir dans la foule, les serpentards viennent de sortir leurs baguettes. Si ils se disputent pour des histoires de couples on a pas fini. Je soupire, ils ne peuvent jamais s'empêcher de se donner en spectacle.

-De quel droit oses-tu di…

-C'est bon, range ton bout de bois, tu ne nous fais pas peur. Mais c'est quoi qui te dérange le plus ? Le fait qu'elle a raison ? Qu'elle soit amie avec nous ? Que tu saches pertinemment que tu n'arriveras pas à nous toucher ?

Malfoy fais un geste et Lestrange s'approche d'Angela avec un air menaçant.

-Pfff même pas capable de faire ça toi-même…Bien, approche Lestrange, on va jouer toi et moi !

Je hausse un sourcil, je n'ai jamais vu Angela aussi agressive qu'en se moment. J'aurais voulu voir la suite des événements mais une main me tire par le bras et me fais monter dans le train.

Quand on me lâche enfin je suis dans le compartiment habituel que mes amis et moi occupons lors de tous nos voyages vers Pourdlard. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Remus souriant.

-Tu n'es pas avec James ?

Bin ça se voit quand même non ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

-Je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder et Peter non plus.

Nous nous asseyons et jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre je m'aperçois que la foule s'est dissipée, sans doute le conflit est-il terminé. Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, me retournant je vois James et Peter se laisser tomber mollement sur la banquette l'air éreinté.

-Et bien, déjà fatigué ?

Remus m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied, je m'apprêtais également à leur poser la question. L'air un peu blasé de nos amis me préoccupe un peu.

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que les serpentards n'ont pas tardé à reprendre du service.

Ah ce n'est que ça, ils ont du voir la confrontation sur le quai.

-Et ?

Remus pas plus que moi n'avait l'air de comprendre en quoi nous étions concernés.

-Et bien figurez-vous qu'ils n'ont rien trouver de mieux que de faire éclater une bagarre devant l'entrée du train.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, James manque parfois d'un cruel sens pratique.

-Il vous suffisait de monter par une autre porte.

Il soupire comme et me regarde comme si j'étais un abruti de première catégorie.

-Comment t'y serais tu pris si tu t'étais retrouvé compressé par une foule d'élèves trop curieux t'empêchant de prendre la direction opposée ?

J'haussais alors les épaules évasivement désireux de changer de sujet.

-Hum, je vais devoir y aller moi.

Réunion des préfets oblige, Remus se lève et sors nous prévenant qu'il reviendra dès que se serait fini.

_Point de vue de Sélène Meyzieu :_

Décidément cette année commence fort, je me demande si nous aurons un jour la paix. D'un côté les membres de ma maison qui refusent catégoriquement mon amitié envers une gryffondor et un serdaigle et d'autre part les gryffondor qui n'apprécie pas plus la situation, m'enfin bon on est habitué maintenant.

Je ne prends pas la peine de suivre Angela et Ludo dans le compartiment et gagne directement celui des préfets, passant la porte je ne fus qu'à moitié étonnée de voir qui s'y trouvait déjà ; Remus Lupin. Ce n'est pas tant sa présence ici qui m'étonnais, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre dans le rôle de préfet en chef, ma surprise relevait du fait qu'il soit déjà là. Vu l'heure je m'étais plutôt attendue à être la première.

Il me salua d'un bref signe de tête, je ne saurais sire si l'idée de travailler en équipe avec moi durant une année entière lui posait un quelconque problème. Personnellement je le préférais lui à Malfoy. Tout en haussant les épaules je prenais place attendant patiemment les préfets.

La réunion fut vite expédiée, c'est principalement Lupin qui parla, de mon côté je n'ai fait que rajouter quelques détails qu'il oubliait. Je n'ai pas appris grand choses de plus que ce que je ne savais déjà, une seule chose, à la fin m'a rassuré, au moins je n'étais pas venue pour rien. Nous avion établis les horaires pour les rondes. Bien entendu je me retrouvais avec mon homologue, le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi. Heureusement que les autres préfets ont protesté sinon je pense que Lupin nous aurait fait faire les rondes tout les jours, très peu pour moi. Trois jours sont amplement suffisants.

Une fois tout le monde partit a part nous deux je ne prenais pas la peine de lui parler, rassemblant les quelques papier trainant encore par ci par là.

-Pourquoi ?

Je sursautais, il venait de briser le calme dans lequel nous étions plongés depuis quelques minutes. Je me retournais vers lui pour m'assurer qu'il s'adressait bien à moi et non à une autre personne que je n'aurais pas entendue entrer dans le compartiment. Voyant que nous étions toujours seuls je le regardais cherchant à comprendre le sens de sa question.

-Pourquoi…quoi ?

Il secoua la tête.

-J'ai mal formulé excuses-moi…Comment fais-tu ?

Je le fixais toujours, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

-J'ai du mal à te suivre Lupin, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis…Comment je fais quoi ?

Il soupire.

-Laisse tomber !

Ah non, pas de ça avec moi ! Je comble en quelques pas, l'espace qui nous sépare.

-Tu vas t'expliquer clairement, et me dire ce que tu veux, ne te rétracte pas, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai horreur qu'on commence une conversation sans la mener à son terme.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avec désinvolture ce qui me fait soupirer, mais j'attends patiemment.

-Je me demande simplement comment tu fais pour supporter ceux de ta maison.

Je frisonne, s'il savait.

-Ah ça…Hum…

Je m'interromps dans quelle mesure puis-je lui dire la vérité sur ma pauvre existence une fois séparée de Ludo et Angie.

-On s'y fait au bout d'un moment, tu sais cette situation c'est moi qui l'ai choisie j'assume donc mes choix et les mauvais côtés que ça implique. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, j'ai toujours réussis à m'en sortir.

Ce que je venais de dire avait-il vraiment en sens ? Détecterait-il mon mensonge bien dissimulé dans le reste. Quand je disais m'en être toujours sortie ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

Une fois de plus il secoua la tête en soupirant, à son tour il se rapprocha de moi.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi…mais là n'est pas la question…je voulais savoir quelles étaient les raisons de ton changement de comportement.

Je haussais les sourcils, j'avais visiblement un problème de compréhension aujourd'hui, ou alors était-ce la proximité soudaine entre lui et moi. A présent seulement quelques centimètres séparaient mon visage du sien.

-Sélène, tu as changé, en première tu n'étais pas comme ça…tu étais d'accord avec…

Je levais un doigt pour l'interrompre.

-C'est là que tu commets une erreur, j'ai toujours été la même…disons que j'ai trouvé le moyen de me défaire de leur emprise.

-Et quel est-il ?

-Tu es trop curieux pour ton bien Lupin, mes raisons ne regardent que moi.

Nous chuchotions, quiconque passerait par là jurerait que nous étions en train de monter un complot…ou bien que nous sortions ensemble et dans les deux cas il se tromperait. Après un moment de silence je me détournais de lui pour finir le rangement. Quand je me retournais pour sortir du compartiment il souriait mystérieusement.

-Tu as trouvé un model, c'est ça ta raison !

Je me figeais, que voulait-il dire. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, il partait déjà.

-Lupin attend !

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, si je parlais si bas il n'allait surement pas m'entendre.

-REMUS !!

_Point de vue d'Angela Lehn :_

Comme chaque année durant le voyage Ludo s'est très vite endormis, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Pas franchement distrayant tout ça. Je posais mon regard sur lui, je savais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant au moins une heure. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il était toujours si fatigué le jour de la rentrée.

Je décidais donc d'aller faire un tour sait-on jamais quelle rencontre on pouvait faire dans ce train. Et qui sais peut-être allais-je tomber sur Sélène que revenait de sa réunion. Je parcourais quelques mètres quand je me retrouvais face à face avec Sirius Black…Finalement j'aurais peut-être du rester dans mon compartiment, je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec lui maintenant. Peut-être que si je pars discrètement…

-Ah tien, Angela !

…Raté, on repassera pour la discrétion.

-Alors on a perdu ses amis ? Ou bien ils sont retournés là ou est leur place ?

Je sais que cette phrase ne vise qu'une seule personne : Sélène.

-Je te signal que toi aussi tu es seul !

Il me sourit.

-Excuses-moi mais je n'ai pas besoin que mes amis me tienne la main quand je vais au petit coin !

Piégée ! Comment fait-il à chaque fois pour me reprendre comme ça. Soupirant j'essaie de passer à côté de lui sans plus lui accorder un regard, mais s'était sans compter sur lui. Il m'attrape l'avant bras et me colle contre le mur, ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, où sont-ils ?

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il ne répond pas, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas partir tant que je n'aurais pas répondu.

-Ludo dors dans notre compartiment et Sélène est à la réunion des préfets.

-Bin voilà quand tu veux, tu peux être aimable.

-Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Il ne relève pas.

-Alors comme ça, la serpy a été nommée préfète en chef, pauvre Remus.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec nous ?

-C'est une serpentard !

Ca réponse avait fusé comme si s'était d'une logique implacable.

-Et ??

-Tout le monde sait bien que les serpentards sont…

-Tais-toi avant de dire une énorme bêtise Black !

Il se colle à moi et met sa tête à côté de mon oreille.

-Elle se sert de toi simplement.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, déjà d'habitude, le niveau n'est pas très élevé mais là ça dépasse tout.

-Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider moi…

-Ah vraiment ? Tu veux m'aider ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi serais-je là sinon.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il ne voit pas évidement.

-Mais où avais-je la tête, Sirius Black le bon samaritain est venu à ma rescousse quel honneur ! Sérieusement si tu veux m'aider, éloignes-toi de moi, tu m'étouffe là !

Je l'entends pouffer dans mon oreille, raah ce qu'il peut m'énerver.

-Tiens donc, Black et Lehn !

Pas besoin de le voir pour le reconnaître, cette vois appartient au frère de Sirius.

-La ferme Black !!

Je sursaute en m'apercevant que Sirius et moi avons prononcé exactement les mêmes paroles. Je repousse Sirius gentiment et fais face a Regulus qui accompagné de Rogue.

-Dis-moi, Lestrange s'est-il remit ?

-Espèce de…

-Silencio !!

-Il me semble qu'on ne vous a pas appris la politesse dans la famille !

-Et je n'ai rien…

Je me tourne vers Sirius avec mon sourire en coin affiché sur mes lèvres.

-Et me retenir par la force ce n'est pas mieux !

Il hausse les épaules, alors que son frère gesticule dans tout les sens.

-Bon moi j'y vais, ça commence à être un peu trop pollué par ici.

-Attend Angela !

Je me retourne vers Sirius, que me veut-il encore ?

-Tu lui as fait quoi à Lestrange ?

C'est à mon tour d'hausser les épaules, je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et continue mon chemin.

-ANGELA !!


End file.
